What will happen when fire and Ice meet ?
by MollyRose27
Summary: This is a story of a girl who has to go through more than your average teenage troubles.Throw friends,boys,magic ,alchol,danger and a certain black in the mix and you have your perfect drama. This is the story of Rose Ravenclaw.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Rose Ravenclaw , yes Ravenclaw I am the last direct desendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. I am about to start my first year in Hogwarts. I don't mean to sound arrogant but I am very good at Quidditch my mum used to play it but she died when I was nine so I worked at it all the time , it was the only thing that took my mind off mum. My whole family has been in Ravenclaw but I'm worried in case I get sorted into a different house. I'm Pureblood but I don't care about any of that crap if you are nice to me I will be nice to you simple as. I'm 5'6 and have mahogany colour hair and bright blue eyes. I wouldn't say I'm confident but I'm defiantly not shy but I do stand up for what I believe in and I hate stupid school drama. So this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It was August 17th and I was sitting in our house that has belonged to the Ravenclaw's for century's. Dad was off working in the ministry as usual so I was on my own again. Ever since mam died dad has thrown himself into work. Our owl Teddy gracefully flew in the window and long behold my Hogwart's acceptance letter was in his mouth. He dropped it on the table and flew back out the window. It said the usual welcoming and what I needed to get. It wouldn't be that hard since I've been using magic since I was 5. Dad always thought it was a good idea to start from a young age. I sighed and began writing a note to dad

" Dad I got my Hogwarts letter , Dumbledore says hello and want's to meet up with you again. I'm going to Diagon Alley today but I'll be back soon.

Love Rose "

I went upstair's and got ready. I went into our study and flooed to Diagon Alley. It was magical but I was used to it by now , but I always loved seeing the look of awe on people's face's when they first come to Diagon Alley. I went into Ollivanders to get my wand. We tried out a few and none of them felt right, he asked me my name and when I said Ravenclaw his face light up. He went into the back of the shop and came back with a white box in his hand's. He handed it to me It was 9 and a half inch's long, essence of flora and tail feather of raven. It was Rowena's. It was beautiful it was a light blue colour and had designs going around the edges of it. It felt perfect I paid him and left.

I went into Flourish & Blotts to get my school book's. I'm patiently waiting in line to pay for my book's when a tall strict looking women pushed through the line causing people and books to go flying. People cursed under their breath at her and I seen a boy around my age following behind her. The women came back over and looked at me with a look of pure disgust. She snorted and rolled her eye's at me. I didn't even know this women and she was judging me. She turned and muttered the words 'filthy mudblood'. I couldn't take it I had to say something back.

"what did you just call me " I shouted over to her. She turned around with a look of shock on her face. She walked back over to me glaring.

" How dare you talk to me you filthy mudblood"

Everyone gasped when she said that, I had to laugh

" Ha that's rich coming from you, the water that flows from my taps are purer than you and at least they don't cause a fuss "

Everyone was looking at me now with shock or awe , I knew exactly who this women was. The black family crazy about their pureblood status. The boy with her was looking at me with an amused expression on his face.

" You scum , You don't know what you just did " she shrieked reaching for her wand.

" With no respect what so ever Mrs Black , I don't think you'd want to do that " I said indicting towards the wand.

"And why would that be " she asked glaring.

" Because I don't think the Ministry for Magic or my father who happen to be very good friends , would like you hexing the last destandant of Rowena Ravenclaw " I said smirking. Everyone's face now went to shock and awe.

" How am I supposed to believe that " she said confused

" Well then why don't you use that on me" I said indictating towards her wand.

She muttered something and flicked her wand. However I had my wand out and it deflected easily and in a second Mrs Blacks wand was in my hand. People gasped and cheered. Mrs Black was obviously embarrsed so I thought I'd cause her less pain so I went up to her and gave back her wand.

"pleasure meeting you Mrs Black" I said sweetly.

She just glared and finally went out of the shop. The boy with her turned to me and said

"Hey I'm Sirius and you are officially the coolest person I've ever met. No one ever stand's up to mother " he said shaking my hand.

"Hey I'm rose, thanks she just annoyed me "I said laughing

"It was nice meeting you but I have to go, I'll see you at Hogwart's " he said smiling

"Yes see you then "I said turning and paying for my books.

Thankfully the rest of the day was uneventful. I got everything I needed including a gorgeous gray owl called 'ocean '.

I got home and dad was cooking dinner. I said hello to him and helped him with the dinner. I explained my whole day and he laughed and told me I was right to stand up to Mrs Black. I also told him about my wand and he was so proud of me.

The next week passed slowly, I couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts so all I did that week was practice with my wand. The day finally came and my father and I made our way to Kings Cross Station. We got onto platform 9 and three quarter's. It was beautiful and buzzing with people everywhere. I quickly said good bye and went to put my trunk away, luckily I found a compartment on my own so I sat back and practiced some simple spell's with my wand. A girl with long auburn hair popped her head into the compartment.

" sorry but do you mind if I sit here ?, I don't really know anyone here " she said timidly.

" No it fine , I don't know anyone either " I said smiling.

" Thank you , My names Lily Evans "

" I'm Rose Ravenclaw " I said

" Oh so you're the one everyone's talking about "

" what ? " I asked confused

" I was walking by a compartment full of boys and I heard them talking about you " she said.

" what boys ? " I asked shocked.

" Them boys " she said indicating toward's the four boys now coming into our compartment.

" Sorry to interrupt but the lad's wanted to see the coolest person ever " Sirius said winking at me. I laughed and they all sat down with me and lily.

" This is Remus , Peter and James " Sirius said indicating towards the three boys. James was the tall handsome one with glasses. Remus was the smart and nice one. Peter was the small and timid boy.

" I'm Rose Ravenclaw and this is Lily Evan's " I said indictating towards us.

James turned to Lily and said " ah such a beautiful name for such a beautiful face "

We all laughed at him while Lily just glared. The conversation quickly turned to quidditch and I decided not to tell them about me and quidditch because I've already drawn enough attention to myself for the day. The train ride passed quickly, I was happy I already made friends. We all got changed into our robes and followed the man Hagrid onto the boats. The castle was breathtaking , it was huge and old but yet it was still warm and welcoming. We got up the steps and were waiting to go into the great hall to get sorted. I wasn't nervous because it was obvious I would get into Ravenclaw. Professor Collin's called us back into the great hall where we were going to get sorted.

The great hall was magical , it's ceiling looked like the night sky outside. The Professor took out a long scroll of names and began calling out names Sirius was the big surprise seeing as he got into Gryffindor considering that all the Black's were in Slytherian. More names passed but all I was aware of was that Lily , Remus , Peter and James all got into Gryffindor. I was really sad because I would probably not talk to them anymore because we won't be in the same house. Finally the professor called my name and I gracefully walked up to the stool and placed the hat on my head.

" Interesting , very interesting. Smart , Powerful but Brave and courageous. But where to put you It's got to be …. RAV- GRYFINDOR ! " It roared. The Gryffindor table roared and the Ravenclaw's sighed. I walked over to the table in a daze and Sirius patted me on the back. I sat there still shocked for 10 minutes and then lily and Sirius noticed and tried to get me out of it. He pilled food onto my plate and kept trying to get me to notice it. Finally he got his cup of water and poured it on my face. I gasped at the coldness of the water and turned to glare at him.

" Finally , now eat " he said pushing the plate towards me.

I was starving and the food was so good. I was listening to everyone talking when talk turned to me.

" I cant believe I got into Gryffindor , a ravenclaw in Gryffindor " I said shaking my head.

" well it's believed that Godric and Rowena had an affair so you never know " Sirius said winking at me and leaning closer.

I looked him in the eyes leaned in and said " well lets hope history dosent repeat itself "

Everyone laughed and Sirius went bright red. We quickly made our way back up to the common room and we all went to bed early excited for our first day.

I woke up really early and couldn't get back to sleep so I went down to the common room careful not to wake Alice and Lily up. I was surprised when I seen Sirius already down there sitting on the couch.

" Your up early " I said walking over to him.

" ye , I couldn't sleep for some reason " he said smiling.

" well do you want to get some breakfast ?" I asked

" sure " he answered. We both headed down to the great hall and waited for our friends to come down. Eventually they all came down and we got our timetable.


	3. Chapter 3

Three years has passed and things were pretty differant. I am now going into my fourth year at Hogwarts. I'm best friends with Lily, Sirius ,Remus, Peter

and James. The first three years were brilliant, the boys are well known for their pranks. Lily and I are also quite well known. James has been declaring his love for Lily since second year and Lily has turned him down about 100 times so far. The Mauraders as the boy's like to be called are very popular with the women of Hogwarts espically Sirius.

I started quidditch in second year and much to the shock of everyone else I was put on the team straight away. I play chaser. I've also changed a bit , I'm now 5'7 and I curl my hair. I have gotten a lot of attention from guy's but I don't really pay any attention to them. I excel in all my subjects espically DADA.

I had just stepped onto platform nine and three quarters with dad. I said goodbye and went to put my luggage away. I walked up and down the train to try and find my friends. I was walking past a compartment and walked straight into someone.

" oww sorry I wasn't paying attention " I said

"Rose" Sirius said when he noticed me.

He gave me a huge hug and spun me around. I felt his arms around me, man when did he get so big. Just as I thought that I noticed how much he had actually changed. He is actually really good looking, not that he hadn't always been but this year he was now 6'0 had very broad shoulders and lost his young boy charms. For once in my life I actually thought he was good looking. He finally put me down and I said

" jesus , Sirius since when have you gotten so ….. big " I said looking him up and down.

He laughed and said " thanks but what about yourself , you look different " he said smirking. We quickly found our friends and we all said our hello's well except for James who tackled me into a hug shouting " I GOT MADE CAPTAIN " he got sent a letter saying he would captain of the Gryffindor team. I smiled at how happy James was, Sirius was also on the team he played beater I guess that's where he got his build from. We talked the whole way back to the castle , I was so happy to be back I had the best memories here with people I love and care about here.

We got to the castle and had our normal back to school feast, we all talked and everyone was in high spirits. We all headed back to the common room and soon enough everyone headed up to bed. I woke up in the middle of the night and decided to get some food from the kitchens. I was walking down the staircase and I was surprised to see Sirius sitting in front of the fire with tears in his eyes.

" Sirius, are you ok ?" I asked approaching him.

He was startled by me and said " uhhh ….. eh ye I'm fine "

I walked over and sat beside him. I gently reached up my hand and brushed away a tear that was falling down his cheek.

" Now are you going to tell me what's got you so upset or am I going to have to hex James to tell me ? " I asked.

He laughed " No , well just before school started mother was as harsh as ever to me , they used the curciatis curse on me and so I ran away from home and went to the Potter's. The Potters are like a family to me but I just realized how screwed up it was, and soon James will have Lily and so then I wont know who I have " he said looking away.

" Sirius , I'm sorry about your family but don't worry you have all of us. We are your family now your stuck with us now wheter you like it or not" I said trying to lighten the atmosphere.

" thank you , I'm really grateful I have all of you's"

" Don't worry about it , now come on and lets go get some food from the kitchen I said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the portrait. We slowly made our way down to the great hall checking around to see if there was any teachers around, luckily we didn't bump into any and got down to theportrait and I tickiled the pear and it swung open. Sirius had a surprised look on his face , he wasn't the only one that knew his way around Hogwarts.

" When your friends with the Mauraders you learn a few things" I said to him smirking , he chuckled as we walked down the stairs and were soon bombarded by house elfs asking us what we wanted. They brought us all of the food we could of ever wanted , I checked the time it was already 4 and I didn't want to be exhausted on my first day back.

" Sirius we should head back "

" Ye come on before someone notices were gone " he replied.

We quickly said our thank you's to the elfs and started to head back up to the common room. We were walking up the 3rd corridor and heard people talking Sirius grabbed my arm and pulled me in behind knight thing' we heard what they were talking about , it was Lucius Malfoy and Regulas (Sirius' brother)

" So what do you think of that Ravenclaw chick " Regulas asked.

" She thinks she's so much better than everyone just because shes a Ravenclaw , I'd love to hex her actually I think I'm going to do that tomorrow " he replied smirking. I couldn't stand it I have a short temper when it comes to things like this , they were just walking past and I quickly shook off Sirius' grip on my arm.

" well why don't you take your chance now Malfoy " I spat.

They turned around smirking and at the same moment I noticed Sirius' beside me.

" oh well what do we have here black and a ravenclaw well it was bound to happen eventually " Malfoy said looking between us. What did he mean by that I thought.

" Shut it Malfoy" I said.

" Oh feisty just how I like them " Malfoy said brushing my cheek with his finger. I quickly slapped it away.

" Stay away from me freak " I said glaring at him.

" Come on Sirius lets get back " I whispered to him turning around up the stairs. Malfoy had taken out his wand and was about to hex me but before Icould even react Sirius was after punching him hard in the jaw, Malfoy fell to the ground shouting with pain. I quickly grabbed Sirius' hand and pulled him towards the common room and he finally let me heal his hand and we finally went up to our dorms. We said our goodbyes and I fell into my bed half asleep already and sunk into the covers.


End file.
